


You're A Legend In My Own Mind

by mistyegg



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Josh has a breakdown, and now it's the morning after.





	You're A Legend In My Own Mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda messy ngl. i imagine they'd all be super duper close, and the idea of josh getting the love and comfort he deserves overwhelms me clearly. i just love this guys so much - ugh
> 
> title from legend by twenty one pilots

Josh wakes with a headache pounding his entire body, and it's too bright even with the blinds drawn shut, the room instead in cased in a rich red from said curtains. His body is too hot and he feels too many hands, and even with the slight panic driven from the latter, it still takes his hungover mind a minute to wake up and check around.

They're in Sam's room, on her massive bed that can barely hold them all. To his left is Hannah and Beth, the eldest twin under his arm and the younger's head resting against Josh's shoulder and Hannah's head. Behind Beth is Sam, who looks to be close to falling off the bed, arm loosely around her girlfriend.

To his right is Chris first, and then Ashley's flaming hair peaking above his blond curls, flat against the pillow with a hand draping above Josh's head. Chris is blinking awake slowly, similar to Josh, before he leans forward and kisses Josh's cheek slowly; unsure. Josh doesn't have to remember last night to feel the tension between them, but ends up grabbing the front of Chris' shirt and pulling him closer, keeping their faces close.

"I don't remember last night," Josh whispers.

Chris looks ready for that, even with his sinking eyes. "You were pretty bad."

"How bad?"

"Yelled around the estate crying my name bad," Chris mumbles, words smooshed against Josh's face. Josh tenses at the words, but Chris always knows what to say. "You didn't do anything bad Josh, promise."

Josh nods slowly, turning his head when he sees Chris go to kiss his cheek again, instead catching the corner of his lips. He chuckles when Chris' goes red, but tugs him. "Back to bed, Cochise."

Chris doesn't argue, resting his head next to Josh's and quickly falling asleep. Josh sighs and relaxes, smiles when Hannah slowly grabs for his hand and squeezes it. He squeezes back.


End file.
